


强酸系列番外

by Icylily



Series: 强酸 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Memories, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, sex therapy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 强酸番外集，请阅读警示注意避雷。





	1. 强酸第0章：前奏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 算第一章番外吧，蛇盾很鬼畜。

“犯人已送到您房中，一切都准备好了。”

说话的是威尔。一旁的罗林斯脸色非常难看。“只会溜须拍马的小人。”他压着嗓门发出的牢骚没能逃过超级士兵的耳朵。

对此史蒂夫深表赞同，可惜九头蛇同样需要这样的人。

“好，我要休息一个小时，这期间不准任何人打扰。”

“是。”

威尔识相地拉着罗林斯退到走廊上。“请慢慢享用，长官。”那张油腻的胖脸上快要溢出的讨好令史蒂夫十分反胃，却也无可奈何。

在实现理想的道路上这种人也是必不可少的，他再次告诫自己，推开卧室的门。

橘黄色的灯光暧昧地洒在床单上，史蒂夫径直走到床头，拉开床头柜的抽屉取出一副相框。

压在玻璃下的黑白相片已有些年头，纸质微微泛黄，布满岁月留下的折痕，相片里的两人却依然栩栩如生。黑发男子不知因为什么笑得前仰后合，一只手随意地搭在他肩头。他自己的笑容则略显拘谨，像是要在镜头前极力掩藏某些不可告人的秘密。

史蒂夫抚摸着光滑的镜框，在男人敞开的领口处落下轻柔的一吻。

“……”

背后沉重的呼吸让他意识到房间里还有一个人，信手把相框面朝下压在床头柜上，慢慢转过身。

趴在床上的男人浑身赤裸，埋在枕头里的脸被黑色的丝绸蒙住，嘴里含着一枚塑胶口球。他的前臂被枷锁式的束具绑在身后，脚踝被牢牢固定在一根铁棍的两端，让他只能保持双腿分开的姿势。他的屁股略微向上翘起，高耸的臀丘中露出一只黝黑的假阳具。那玩意儿还在嗡嗡地震动着。

“一切都准备好了。”——也只有威尔想得出来。

史蒂夫在床边坐下，漫不经心地摆弄起那具肉体。肤色比他深，个头比他高，身材比他更魁梧，壮实的屁股摸起来肉感十足……他一点一点拔出假阳具，被扩张了一段时间的屁眼旖旎地张开，露出与男人粗犷外表所不相称的鲜嫩色泽。

他突然想看看他的脸。

丝绸滑落的瞬间他不得不承认威尔这次确实下了不少功夫。脸型、瞳色、发色……就连下巴上那道浅沟都考虑到了。他肯定被打了不少镇静剂，眼神散乱而迷茫，被口球堵住的嘴里发出无助的呜呜声。

资料上说他有过三段婚姻，七个孩子，显然非常享受和女人的关系。

……连这都见鬼地相似。

史蒂夫陡然升起一股怒气，食指无情地捅入狭小的穴眼，却没有多作停留。

里面很干净，他搓了搓指尖，威尔应该给他灌过肠，连润滑都做得很充分，整根手指都被染得油光滑亮。

但那仍然不是他，他们谁都不是。

他松开口球上的锁扣，将臀肉压向两边，狰狞粗壮的阴茎在穴口蹭了几下便毫无怜悯地顶了进去。男人猛地勾起脖子，在他身下发出有如野兽般的嚎叫，贴在背上的手紧紧握成了拳头。

史蒂夫不悦地皱起眉头。这不是他的声音，他的声音更加低哑，富有磁性，并且他也不会叫得这么歇斯底里，哪怕手臂被整个儿炸掉，脑袋被电流轰得冒烟也不会。

他重新把口球塞回男人嘴里。他不需要接吻——太过温情的行为没必要浪费在用来泄欲的替身上，况且他也没那么多时间。

世事无完美，狗娘养的现实早已让他学会了变通和适应。虽然不是他想操的人，至少这家伙还能提供一个洞。

没错，这就是他的价值。

……

床垫剧烈地起伏了几下，黑色的假阳具在颠动中掉到了地上。

史蒂夫卡住那两条不断颤动的大腿，机械地做着活塞运动。男人似乎被干得痛不欲生，连挣扎都已放弃，只有鼻腔里偶尔发出的一两声闷哼表明他仍有意识。

“Good boy.”

他弯下腰，嘴唇碰了碰男人后颈上的软肉。作为一个洞，他的表现值得嘉奖。

空气中飘来淡淡的血腥味，史蒂夫往后退出少许，保险套上尽是些不祥的红色，连大腿上都有。他难以置信地伸手摸了把，是血没错。

Fuck，这样就到底了？

他索然无味地继续着抽插，枕头里传来微弱的呜咽，以及某种含糊的，类似祷告的声音。

很快就结束了，就像那些无法挽回的时光，它总会过去的。

史蒂夫放松地合上眼，下体一阵抽动后释放在血肉模糊的肉洞里。瞧，就算不是那个人，他也照样能勃起、射精。

可为什么胸口的空洞非但没能被填满，反而变得更加空虚？

他又想起了那张照片，那根躲在男人背后，试图搂上去却又缩回的胳膊。

或许上天也曾给过他机会，如果不是他太蠢，太胆小，连伸出手的勇气都没有，他们也不会渐行渐远，以至于……

反思这些于事无补，人总得向前看。

史蒂夫扔掉保险套，用湿纸巾裹住生殖器仔细地擦了几遍，最后朝床上看去。犯人的肛门简直惨不忍睹，运气好的话缝上几针还能将就着用，运气不好的话，上帝也无能为力。

不过这都和他无关了。

他拉开办公室的门，威尔还在门口等着。矮小的男人用手帕擦着几乎看不见的脖子，金丝眼镜上蒙着浅浅的雾。

“进去吧。”

威尔行了个礼，穿白大褂的人跟在他后面鱼贯穿入。不一会儿他们就出来了。大概是因为屁股已被操烂，犯人只能趴伏在担架上，腰间覆盖的白布上，一团醒目的血渍正在逐渐扩大。

威尔谄笑着走过来。“他供认了莫斯科和明斯克的三起爆炸案，”那两片肥厚的嘴唇不停地掀动，“还是指挥官您有办法，我就知道您能撬开那张嘴。”

史蒂夫别开脸。这家伙怎么还不走？

一只手忽然抓住他的小腿，担架上的人气若游丝地吐出一句俄语。“在地狱里腐烂吧，撒旦。”

地狱吗？

他轻而易举地挣脱束缚，那只手软绵绵地悬垂在担架边上。

他早就在地狱里了。

“罗林斯，”他目送担架远去。“你有什么要汇报的？”

“长官，复仇者十分钟前在印第安纳州现身，指挥官经确认为冬日战士。”

“很好，立刻启程前往印第安纳。在我到达前让他们先别动手。这次务必要捉活的，我说得够清楚吗？”

“是，长官。”

而只有堕落成魔才能得到他的天使。

 

Fin

 

 


	2. 强酸第六章番外：餐桌普雷

**预警：荡妇羞辱**

 

***

烤肉的香味溢出门缝，引得门口持枪而立的特工陶醉地吸了下鼻子。就在他遐想今晚的特色菜单时，门里传来一阵令人头皮发麻的噪音，近似于桌脚擦过木质地板时发出的刮擦声。

“长官？”特工小心地叩了几下门。

“没事。”威严的男声从里面传来。“没我的命令不准进来。”

“是，长官。”

宽敞的九头蛇指挥官办公室里摆放着一张圆餐桌和两把椅子，此时有一把已经翻倒在地，盛放食物的餐盘被推到一旁，桌面上滚过两只空杯，打翻的红酒浸湿了洁白的桌布。

“老子还没吃……唔……”

“闭嘴。”粗野的喘息压下了细如蚊蚋的抱怨。“让我先尝尝你。”

巴基披头散发地趴倒在餐桌上，全身上下只有一件单薄的衬衣。史蒂夫一手扣住他的腰一手摁在肩头，硕大的阴茎在他的秘洞里噗嗤噗嗤地捣弄着。

他算是领教了血清的威力。史蒂夫这混蛋就像进入了发情期的野兽，不管白天黑夜逮着机会就要强迫他肛交，被插得红肿麻木的后穴里几乎没有干净的时候，以至于不需要太多润滑就吞下了大半截完全勃起状态下的超级士兵老二。

“操你的……慢点啊，啊！”

巴基半闭着眼睛承受着身后的冲撞，紧贴在桌布上的下巴被磨得生疼。“感谢”这家伙事先射进去的操蛋玩意儿，下体被贯穿时的痛楚略有缓解，肚子里拱动的异物感却让他分外恶心，好不容易咽下去的几口汤此刻全都涌到了嗓子眼。

大腿内侧被什么东西拍打着，即使已经射不出什么，他的阴茎还是不听使唤地充血了。

发觉男人在自己的侵犯下起了性，史蒂夫得意地笑了，握住垂在腿间的性器恶意撸动了几下。“还没怎么干就硬成这样，我的小母狗真是越来越淫乱了。”

巴基羞耻得浑身发抖，手指绞紧了桌布。这个只要被插后面就会勃起的身体才是最恶心的，却是他用来对付史蒂夫唯一的武器。

讨好他，引诱他，让他沉沦在肉体的快感中不能自拔，这是他的任务，不能失败的任务。

“嗯……嗯……哈啊……”

他睁开被情欲煎熬得发红的眼睛，餐盘里的餐刀泛起暗沉的反光。

他把头转向另一侧，舌尖不经意掠过殷红的嘴唇。史蒂夫抵抗不住诱惑，一定不会放过……

“唔……”

史蒂夫比预计中更快地压了上来，用力吸咬着他的唇，还把舌头送进他嘴里翻搅着，顶弄着，仿佛在搏斗又仿佛在嬉耍。

巴基一点点伸长胳膊。

啪！

史蒂夫警觉地抬起头。“你在干什么？”他循声望去，一把餐刀莫名其妙断成了两截。

操，竟然是塑胶制品。

巴基恨得直咬牙。难怪盘子里的牛排都是事先切好的。

耳边响起凉凉的笑声。“看来我还是对你太温柔了，让你还有余力胡思乱想。”

身体被猛地翻转过来，粗硬坚挺的家伙压着柔韧的穴肉生生旋转了一圈，让他几乎失声尖叫。

史蒂夫拉起一条腿架在肩上，阴茎毫不留情地朝深处挺进。

巴基张开嘴，瞳孔中闪过一丝惊恐，已经到极限了……这、这家伙还不打算停下来吗？

“你……”

“你不是很饿吗？干脆把它全部吃进去吧。”

巴基惶恐地发觉臀部似乎碰到了软绵绵的球体。大事不妙，他紧张地呼吸着，帮助括约肌放松。

“长官……”他抓住史蒂夫撑在桌子上的胳膊，肠道中沉坠的压迫感迫使他暂时放下了尊严。“我吃不下……饶了我吧……”

那个无助的眼神瞬间戳中了史蒂夫心里某块柔软的地方。巴基的个性他再了解不过，这家伙倔强起来和他不分上下，就连做爱时也不肯服输，无论被怎么折腾都是皱着脸咬着牙如同在受刑一般。如果让他知道这反而更易激起男人的兽性，他会是怎样一副表情呢？

史蒂夫饶有兴致地舔了舔嘴角。虽然方才的行为已经过界了，偶尔他也乐意睁只眼闭只眼。

“好吧，不许再动什么歪心思，否则长官可要惩罚你了，understand？”

“是，长官。”巴基轻轻动了下脑袋。

史蒂夫满意地拧了把臀肉，没有继续往里捅，而是开始了密集的抽插。

“啊！啊！啊呃！”

随着律动的加速，巴基的叫声由绵长变得短促，平坦的腹部被顶起了一个小包，屁眼被壮硕的阴茎撑到了不可思议的大小，随着每下抽动吐出透明的汁液。

史蒂夫抹开那些碍眼的长发，欣赏对方被自己干得忘情淫叫的模样。他深信女人再也无法满足这样的肉体，不，男人也不行，只有他，这个世界上只有他能让他满足。

不行……不行了……

巴基混乱地摇着头，汗水流到头发里打湿了桌布，餐盘在响亮的肉体撞击声中被扫到了地上，没听见清脆的瓷器碎裂声让他绝望地颤抖着。

史蒂夫没有留下任何空隙。

嗤啦——

衬衫被撕破了，史蒂夫干燥的手掌覆在他胸前，一边揉捏着肌肉一边揪起乳头玩弄。“你这里可真软，女人都比不上。”他又开始胡言乱语。“这里也是。”他拉起巴基另一条腿把他整个人弯折起来，双腿推向头顶，让他清楚地看见那根狰狞的肉棒正在他最羞耻的部位进出，却始终被一小圈鲜红的嫩肉紧紧裹住，如同一张欲拒还迎的小嘴。

“这么喜欢长官干你的屁眼，嗯？”

巴基盖住脸，痛苦、屈辱与羞于启齿的快感折磨着他，让他只想立马昏死过去。

史蒂夫却还不满足。他残忍地压下他的头颅，强迫他注视两人相连的地方。

“说，是谁在干你？”

“你……史蒂夫……”巴基有气无力地回答，“是你……啊……”

史蒂夫兴奋得忘乎所以，忍不住贴着巴基的脖根一口咬下。这家伙身上有股好闻的味道，说不上是什么，却让他怎么也尝不够。

“你的味道棒极了（You taste good）。”

他由衷地感叹，抓住巴基的手腕按在头顶，碰翻了那根没有一点真实感的蜡烛。

秘处传来咕叽的水声，有什么正顺着股沟热热地往下淌，炙热的呼吸抽打着巴基的面颊，让眼眶又不争气地湿了。

无论内心有多痛恨，身体却恬不知耻地学会了回应，还像个荡妇一样被男人干出了水。

史蒂夫敏锐的感官捕捉到了身下人的变化，一丝异样的情绪悄然爬上心头。唉，巴基，巴基……他稍微拔出来一些，龟头温柔地摩擦着肉壁上的突起，同时深深吻住那双红润发亮的嘴唇，把诱人的呻吟堵在了唇齿之间。

顶在腹肌上的阴茎干巴巴地抽动了几下，渐渐软了下去，紧接着埋在体内的肉棒也开始跳动。

“啊——”

一股温热的电流流过阴茎前端，痉挛的后穴夹得史蒂夫发出阵阵嘶吼。他压紧巴基的大腿，两瓣臀肌性感地缩紧。或许是之前已经释放了不少，这次持续的时间并不长。

倒流进体内的热液让巴基恢复了几分神智。这一回合总算结束了，他才刚有些释然，屁眼里灼热胀痛的感觉再度唤起了他屈辱的认知。

在被俘的那一刻他就已经做好了心理准备。他没有蠢到指望狗娘养的九头蛇遵守日内瓦公约，然而无论如何也没想到在装饰精美的囚笼里，等待着他的竟是一次又一次惨无人道的强奸。

史蒂夫掐住他的下颌，舌头放肆地舔过眼睑，巴基这才发现自己又流泪了。

施暴者还是他最好的朋友，最信赖和尊敬的人。

“里面还在吸，有那么舒服吗？”

……曾经是。

“回答我！”

操你的史蒂夫！操你的混账九头蛇！！！

“没办法，”巴基不得不作出羞涩的样子，“我也是男人，被你那样搞当然会……有感觉。”

史蒂夫纵声大笑。“你终于承认了，”他松开手，笑声里充满了成就感，“你喜欢这个，喜欢被我操。”

巴基眼中又泛起了泪光，恨不得对准史蒂夫的脑壳来上一梭口径最大的子弹。“谁他妈喜欢了？”他逃避地将脸转向一旁，“你这家伙干起来根本不管别人死活，谁他妈受得了？！”

可他什么都没有，没有武器，没有后援，铁臂早已报废，同伴还身陷囹圄，只能借用语言发泄一下内心的愤懑，何况这里面还有几分真实。

史蒂夫迟迟没有开口，这让巴基不禁紧张起来，那几句粗口过头了？还是他应该表现得更加温驯些？“呃，我不是那个意思……”他嘀咕道，用余光偷偷打量着史蒂夫的表情。

史蒂夫瞧着他畏缩的样子，嘴角荡起浅浅的笑纹。身心餍足的前提下他并不介意让巴基口头上占点便宜，况且这家伙恼羞成怒的样子也挺可爱的，令他想起那个看似粗鲁却比任何人都善良的臭小鬼。

“我就知道，不喜欢你还吃得那么饱？”

他故意按了按被射到鼓起的小腹，里头咕噜咕噜的声响让巴基脸都绿了。

“你……混蛋！”

“好了别乱动。”史蒂夫圈住腰把他从餐桌上抱起。“我让他们再送些吃的，先陪我冲个澡。”

他抱着巴基朝卧室走去，疲软下来的阴茎只能勉强堵住穴口，走动时那里如同失禁般漏出了不少体液，顺着腿根滴滴答答淋了一路。

巴基连骂脏话的力气都没了，只好把两条腿勾在史蒂夫腰间，脑袋压在他肩上发出细碎的呜咽。

史蒂夫难得地产生了些许愧疚。也许他是做得太过分了，巴基都没射，估计也射不出了。

“别哭了，我答应你，今天到此为止。”

“妈的……放老子下来……”

“我说了别动，还是你想再来一轮？”

“……”

“……开玩笑的。”

 

FIN

 


	3. 强酸第八章番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基监禁前期的一段心理活动。

巴基是被背上的胳膊压醒的。或许是怕他搞小动作，史蒂夫在睡觉时必须紧紧地搂着他。他的心跳声很响，在沉静的夜里有种说不出的压迫感。

巴基忍住下体的抽痛向后挪了几寸。他不记得自己做了什么才演变成这样面对面的姿势，在床上他都是刻意背对着史蒂夫，那张脸……总是能勾起太多回忆。

过去他们也时常抱在一起睡，在那张不大的床上，两个孩子用彼此的体温对抗布鲁克林的严寒。史蒂夫趴在他胸前，或兴奋或低落地诉说着一天中的见闻，他则手忙脚乱地拉扯着被褥，生怕冰冷的空气侵害到男孩弱小的肺部。被子不够两个人盖，他总是优先把史蒂夫裹好，然后在露出来的地方——通常是他的后背——垫上几件大衣。

那时他们都是单纯的少年，睡觉就只是睡觉而已，而不是像现在这样，史蒂夫把他弄得腰酸背疼，浑身都是吻痕，屁股里还含着未干的精液。

巴基动了动舌头，玻璃片藏得太深，舌根有些发麻。

不知从何时开始，他习惯了陪伴在史蒂夫身边，照顾他，守护他，给他艰难的生活增添些亮色。直到史蒂夫蜕变成令人惊叹的美国队长，他还是习惯性地追随着他的脚步，成为他的盾，他的枪，为他在战场上铺平道路。

他从未想过要从史蒂夫那里得到什么，或许真的只是习惯而已，从童年就养成的习惯。

习惯的力量如此强大，以至于被凌辱践踏到这般境地，他还是做不到恨他。

不，巴基自虐地压住舌面下的玻璃，他是恨他的，他只是更想知道为什么。

史蒂夫怎么会变成了九头蛇，又突然对男人有了欲望？

他对同性恋没有成见，可史蒂夫明明是喜欢女人的。那家伙非常坚韧，即使小时候因为身体原因遭到人白眼也从未自卑过，在异性面前也是落落大方，只有寥寥几次表现得特别紧张……

巴基闭起眼睛顺着记忆之河回溯。雪伦，佩姬，厄斯金夫人……

他猛然睁开眼，嘴唇禁不住发抖。

史蒂夫似乎偏爱深发绿眼的那一款——佩姬，厄斯金夫人，还有他自己。

他确实是个替代品，一个结实耐用的性玩具。

哈。

如果不是怕吵醒史蒂夫，他都要放声大笑了。

无法和意中人在一起，只好从男人身上寻找满足，史蒂夫啊史蒂夫，你为九头蛇事业做出的牺牲还真不小。

可是九头蛇里人员众多，肯定不缺史蒂夫喜欢的类型，冒着得罪红骷髅的风险把一名复仇者弄上床算什么呢？

巴基思前想后，总觉得哪里不太对劲。

还是睡觉吧，明天还有至关重要的一仗。

搭在腰间的手动了下，史蒂夫不知梦到了什么，一丝笑意攀上嘴角。

在他缺席的七十年里，史蒂夫身上究竟发生了什么？

巴基端详着那副熟悉的五官，怎么也找不到昔日的影子。

也许我从来都不了解这个男人吧。

他怅然地合上眼。

 

Fin

 

 


	4. 强酸十九章番外：路人女x冬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：路人女x冬，有bg描写，隐冬寡，略刀

 

她是在下班路上受到袭击的。那条小路已经走了无数回，照理说应该很安全。

她揉了揉酸痛的脚踝，鼻腔里仍残留着氯仿刺鼻的气味，高跟鞋在挣扎中掉了一只，好在手袋还在。

“您大可以给我打个电话。”她强压下心头的怒火，朝对面座椅里的男人展露职业性的微笑。“绑架可是犯罪行为。”

见鬼，她可是一小时收费两千美金的高级应召女郎，这些九头蛇把她当成了什么？街头巷尾二十块钱一次的流莺吗？

男人并未理会她的挖苦。“很抱歉用这种方法把您请来，克劳迪娅小姐，听说您是业内翘楚，我们这里有一名客户需要您的帮助。”

他彬彬有礼地说着客套话，落在她身上的目光却如同审视着一件商品。

“这是酬劳。”

一个厚厚的信封压在茶几上，推到她面前。

她拿在手里掂量了一下。“我是按小时收费的。”她不露声色地说。

“时间不是问题(Take all the time you need)，你的任务是让他勃起，如果射精还有额外的奖励。”

她撕开信封朝里面看了一眼。

好吧，谁叫她是专业的呢？

 

***

她被带进一个如同沙丁鱼罐头般狭小窒闷的房间。她的客户一丝不挂地躺在屋角的床垫上，仿佛睡着了一般，那张脸埋在阴影中，依稀可见宽阔的颧骨和微陷的下巴。

男人的身材不如雇主魁梧，肌肉却也相当结实精瘦。他有一条怪异的金属胳膊，脖子上突兀地套着一个项圈般的饰物，胸口微微起伏着。

类似的场景她早已见怪不怪。有钱有势的人多少有些奇怪的癖好，她只希望那家伙的老二还能正常工作，毕竟这可是一大笔钱。

她开始解连衣裙的扣子，她的雇主走到唯一的一张沙发前坐下，并没有离开的意思。

“您也要加入吗？”

她问，这种情况通常都要加价，虽然那叠钞票已经远超过了她的收费标准。

“不。”

她耸了耸肩。

那就走着瞧吧。

她很有自信一会儿他就得收回这句话，只要女人足够性感、风骚，这些家伙的自制力就像海滩上的沙堡般不堪一击。

她是个性欲旺盛的女人，这两人的体格都很对她的胃口，如果能将一对一的服务升级成狂乱的性交派对那自然是再好不过了。

她脱得只剩内裤，爬上床垫，从男人的脚趾开始舔。

“噢，宝贝……”她娇滴滴地呻吟着，仿佛被舔的人是她自己。

房间里有股灰尘的味道，男人身上倒十分干净，还散发着似有若无的苹果香。

她顺着肌肉的纹理一点一点吻上去，用手指和唇舌逗弄着每一处敏感带。男人冷冰冰的反应让她颇为失望，不过如果是桩简单的差事这伙人恐怕也不会慕名找上她。

终于进行到了大腿根，她抬起脸，鼻尖碰到垂落的性器。

男人的阴茎割过包皮，颜色和形状都十分漂亮，勃起后不出意外应该有十八到二十公分。

她咽了几下口水，光是想象那根老二在体内进出就让里头有点湿。

她握住阴茎，先把头部含进嘴里吮吸了几下，接着从上到下沿着柱身舔个不停。

普通人受到这样的刺激至少也该稍微抬头，男人的性器却毫无反应。

她又试了些其他方法，用舌头裹住龟头打转，用舌尖刺激尿道口，甚至用丰满的乳房夹住阴茎反复按摩，男人的肉棒被唾液润泽得通体发亮，依然没有任何硬起来的迹象。

她悄悄叹了口气。现在的长度和硬度让她无法施展最得意的深喉技巧，实在有些可惜。

她将注意力转移到阴茎根部，仔细舔舐着阴囊表面暗沉起皱的皮肤，尤其不放过中间那道隆起。绝大多数男人都只关心自己那话儿的软硬和大小，却不知这两颗不起眼的肉球也能让他们爽到浑身颤抖。

她啧啧有声地舔了很久，身下的男人依然一点动静也没有。

这让她几乎气馁到极点。不能勃起就无法插入，那些令人飘飘欲仙的性交技巧当然也就没了用武之地。

不过她可不会轻易认输。

她继续用嘴服务着男人的肉棒，口水流向根部，又顺着耻骨流进股间的凹陷。

她用食指沾了点口水，试探着插了进去。

“嗯……”

男人发出一阵低哑的呻吟，不知怎么让她心里颤动不已，嘴里的肉块仍没有硬起来的意思，反而有一股热流悄悄朝下体涌去。

她将另一只手探进蕾丝内裤，抚摸着肥厚的阴唇，那里已经湿成一片。

Shit！

居然比自己的客户还享受，这他妈就有些尴尬了。

她羞赧地将食指推进去，男人的甬道很热很紧，在接触到她的手指时却并没有推挤得太厉害，反而蠕动着把它朝里吸。

她惊讶地转头看向她的雇主。

沙发里的男人依然一动不动地坐着。

原来如此。

她接待过不少有特殊癖好的客户，比起女人柔软的阴道，插在屁股里硬梆梆的假阳具更易让他们兴奋。

所以他也是他们中的一员？

她一边想一边继续，已经进去了两个指节，她的背上开始渗出汗水。

这是……

如果只是偏好走后门，男人这里也使用得太频繁了。那些穴肉非常老道地吸吮着她的手指，令她不禁遐想如果是真正的鸡巴在里头……

背后传来刺人的视线。

这让她很好奇，虽然刺探客户的隐私是这行的大忌，她却极度想要弄明白在这男人身上发生了什么。

也许是方才那声脆弱的叫声让她想起自己养在公寓里的小猫，她在这个世上唯一的家人。

“宝贝，放轻松……”

她含得更深了些，口齿不清地抚慰着他，插入后穴的手指又增加了一根。

如果手边还有那些小道具她的工作就会容易很多，现在只能凑合着用手指了。

说起来，雇主的表现也很奇怪。

她知道不少客户喜欢在玩3p时将主动权交给别的男人，等进行到激烈时再提枪上场，谁能先让女人获得高潮在他们眼里如同一场比赛。

然而沙发里的男人似乎并不享受，那些带刺的目光始终都提醒着她，她的职责只是让男人勃起。

我可不是见鬼的自慰玩具！

她有些愤怒，但那个厚实的信封很快又让她冷静下来。

总之先把这一票干完。

她也接待过一些在性方面需要帮助的客户，那些家伙的年纪几乎和她祖父一样大，需要吃药才能在床上玩起来。她表面上夸他们威猛，内心则充满了鄙夷。

为了下半身那点快感什么事都干得出，这就是男人。

她轻轻转动着手指，虽然男人迟迟未能勃起，喉咙里已经发出细碎的呻吟。

他看上去还年轻，身体也不像纵欲过度，是什么让他变成了这样？

她的雇主也长得不错，金发碧眼，壮硕的身材一看就是健身房的常客。如此帅气的男人竟然是名九头蛇……

九头蛇？

她忽然想起了那人的身份，那张脸时常出现在电视上，即便从不关心政治的人也不可能没听说过他的大名。之前她还和姑娘们调侃过，像他这种道貌岸然的男人通常会挑什么样的女人作为床伴。

天哪。

她抬起头，任那根肉棒从嘴里滑脱。

她这才注意到男人身上有很多伤痕，手腕和脚腕处还被捆绑的痕迹。那些伤痕中有的狰狞可怖，有的则显得非常……色情。尤其是印在胸口那片细密的牙印，衬着红肿发胀的乳头分外触目惊心。

她又朝男人股间望去，不出意料在大腿内侧发现不少深深浅浅的齿痕。

被过度使用的肛门，私密处留下的伤痕……

原来九头蛇指挥官的爱好是健壮的男人。

就那些痕迹看来，他在玩弄他时一定相当粗暴——或许他就是因此而不举的。

这些想法将她砸得晕头转向。老天在上，这要玩到什么程度才能把一个男人搞得无法勃起？

并且雇主还特意找女人来抚慰他，莫非先前他并不是……

噢，我可怜的小猫咪。

她不禁深深同情起眼前的男人。

好吧，我就让你再享受一下吧。

她拔出手指，褪下内裤，转了个身跨坐在他腰上，一点点拨开湿润的阴唇。

还没戴保险套，不过看来根本就用不上。

她抬起腰，用那两瓣饱胀的软肉裹住男人的性器，前后摩擦起来，硬度不够她就用手托住。

“唔……啊……”

她轻轻喘息着，阴茎上的突起擦过充血的阴蒂，让她舒服地勾起脖子，丝毫没有注意到背后缓缓抬起的胳膊。

闪着银光的手指朝她引以为傲的红发探去，略微开启的嘴唇漏出了一个音节。

“娜……”

她的雇主腾地站了起来。

“到此为止，克劳迪娅小姐，请把衣服穿上。”

“可我还需要一点时间。”

她不甘心地咕哝，这可是一条大鱼。

“你可以留下那些钱。”男人不耐烦地挥了挥手，“现在立刻从他身上下来。”

 

***

“恕我直言，您的男孩可能需要心理治疗……”

她打着哈欠，靠在椅背上的脑袋不知不觉垂落。

五分钟过后，门开了，穿着九头蛇制服的军官走进来，抱起不省人事的女孩。

“药水管用吗？”

“绝对有效，长官。等她醒来就会忘记过去二十四小时中发生的所有事。为了以防万一，我还派人监听了她的公寓和手机。”

“干得不错。万一出现差池，不要犹豫。”

“是，长官。”

 

Fin

 


	5. 【冬盾冬】强酸特别番外：心蚀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真香预警：冬盾车！  
> 本篇接正篇结尾，对剧情影响不大，不吃的小伙伴可跳过。

 

 

 

他爱我吗？

这一声音闯入史蒂夫的大脑时，巴基正骑在他身上疯狂地挺动。

一切来得很突然。和往常一样，他呆在自己的小笼子里靠一本二战回忆录打发时间。在那之后巴基又送了一批书过来，虽然本人没有到场，史蒂夫仍为此兴奋得几天都没睡好。

大厅里的灯骤然亮起，过于强烈的光线让他条件反射地挡住眼睛，即使是超级士兵的视觉神经也花了几秒才调整到最佳状态。看到面前的人双颊凹陷，胡茬丛生，浑浊的眼球上爬满细密的血丝，史蒂夫的心重重地坠到了地上。

“巴基？”

巴基没有穿美国队长或者冬兵的制服，灰扑扑的休闲衫和带着破洞的牛仔裤让他看起来更接近某个街头流浪汉。“发生什么事了？”史蒂夫按住那道把他和巴基分开的万恶之源，脑袋里接二连三闪过几个念头。是复仇者遭遇到挫折，还是他们发现了宇宙魔方？不，不可能是后者，那只会让巴基欣喜若狂。

巴基朝旁侧迈出了一步，史蒂夫的视线也随之移动。他不是没见过巴基低谷时的模样，此刻他给人的感觉却无助得有些可怜，而他迫切地想要知道原因。

巴基垂手而立，看上去既不打算坐下也不打算离去。

“我没有读脑的能力，”史蒂夫继续道，“你不开口我没法帮你，伙计。”

巴基的身体终于有了反应。他大踏步朝囚室走来，眼看快要撞上玻璃时才猛地刹住。“那天我返回基地后托尼对我说了一句话。”他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，绷在皮肤下的怒火几乎就要喷薄而出，“他说，对于他的死我很遗憾，但我们早就失去了史蒂夫——是这样吗？”

史蒂夫退后了一小步，点了点头。“你想他了，你的小史蒂维。”接着他又惋惜地摇起头来。“可怜的巴克，什么时候你才能接受现实呢？”

“现实？”

巴基的神情已经不能用愤怒来形容了。史蒂夫用挖苦冲走了他仅存的理智。“美国队长巴基巴恩斯下令，开启牢门！”他冲着屋角的显示器咆哮。

声纹验证通过，挡在史蒂夫面前的一小片玻璃刷地消失了，巴基抬腿走了进来，“现在关上！”他吆喝道，仿佛进入的不过是布鲁克林的一家快餐店，而不是关押世界上最危险罪犯的牢房。

史蒂夫将手臂环在胸前。“你比我想象中还要乱来。”他的蓝眼睛里散发着要命的柔情。“我差点都认不出你了，你有好好地吃东西吗？还是复仇者碰上的麻烦又让你睡不着了？唉，你这样真让我难受。”

巴基差点没把门牙咬碎。“要我传一份体检报告给你吗？”他反问。

史蒂夫黯然挥了挥手。巴基的体检报告上有些什么他比谁都清楚，重度撕裂的肛门，无法正常勃起的阴茎，每一根被打断又接回去的骨头……哪个不是他的杰作？

讽刺的是直到一切无法挽回了他才发觉自己有多爱他。

“我不知道该如何补偿你，就我现在的状况而言也许只能给你这个——”史蒂夫猛地扯开囚衣，精壮饱满的肌肉像有生命一样微微跳动。“来吧，像我对你做过的那样对我，如果这能让你感觉好点。

“不。”巴基捏紧拳头。“这就是我和你的不同之处——我绝不会使用暴力强迫别人，哪怕他是个双手沾满鲜血的暴君。”

史蒂夫轻蔑地撇嘴。“你只是没种。”

下一秒他的额头便碰到了冰冷的枪口。“别逼我做出让我们两人都会后悔的事，罗杰斯先生。”前苏联杀手无机质的声音从枪管后面传来。

这话相当耳熟，史蒂夫愣了几秒，突然意识到他曾对巴基说过一模一样的话，那时的他是不可一世的九头蛇指挥官，随便报上个名字就能迫使巴基就范。他以为那就是征服，却没发现真正沦陷的反而是自己。

“哈哈，哈……”史蒂夫忍不住捂住肚子，这太好笑了，史蒂夫和巴基，不管以何种方式命运也要将他们绑在一起。

“他妈的闭嘴！”

巴基吼道，抵住史蒂夫脑门的枪在轻微颤抖。

史蒂夫抓住枪管，让它擦着自己高挺的鼻梁缓慢下移，直到抵达唇部。“我爱你，哪怕你现在就扣动扳机，你也改变不了这一点。”他仍然挂着那种令巴基极为痛恨的，仿佛事态都在掌握之中的表情。“史蒂夫也好，美国队长也好，我一直都深爱着你，从很小的时候就开始了。”

他一边说一边用手指摩挲着漆黑的枪管，如同那是巴基的一部分。接下来发生的连巴基都呆住了，史蒂夫探出半截肉红色的舌头，绕着枪口转了几圈，随后他又向前伸了伸脖子，放任枪管的前端滑入口腔，十分投入地吮吸起来。在做这些时他的视线始终没离开巴基的脸。

“操你的！”巴基急忙收回枪，它该死地已经沾上了史蒂夫的唾液。“九头蛇把你变成了什么样的变态混账（sick bastard）呀！”他上下甩动着手臂，恶心得胃都在抽疼。

巴基把手枪插回腰间，就在扣枪套的当口史蒂夫猛冲了上来，将他整个人压在了玻璃墙上。

“走开。”巴基冷冷地呵斥。现在的史蒂夫不足为惧，即使不用武器他也有一万种手段让他老实听话，要杀死他更不费吹灰之力。

“每个夜里我都要想着你才能入睡。”史蒂夫小心地把手贴在巴基的脸上，他的触碰很轻，不带丝毫侵略性，仿佛生怕被他讨厌似的。“我经常做噩梦，梦见那场爆炸，梦见你在下坠我却什么都做不了，我还梦见你被红骷髅带走……当我醒来时我都能听见自己在嚎叫。你呢？你梦到过我吗？”

巴基紧咬着下唇，某个不堪入目的梦突然浮现在眼前，史蒂维惊恐的眼神，喷射到他脸上的精液……“给老子滚远点！”他抬起胳膊准备给史蒂夫来上一拳，却被对方捉住手腕摁在了墙上。

“我数到三，再不放开别怪我不客气。”巴基警告他，左手指尖冒起了火花，“一、二……”他的嘴唇被含住了。

噼啪的电流声闪过，史蒂夫抽搐着抓住颈间的项圈，发出痛苦难耐的呻吟。

巴基一脚踹在史蒂夫的大腿上。“戏弄我很有趣吗？下流的畜生。”又是一脚落在他腰侧，“你以为你还活着是因为什么，嗯？”

史蒂夫狼狈地坐倒在地。刚才的电击就像被索尔的神锤打中，纵然是强化过的身体也被震得五脏六腑翻滚不已。“你下手可真不含糊。”他摸了摸微肿的嘴唇，眼中却带着笑意，这个吻让数日来的等待和折磨都有了意义，相比之下那点皮肉之苦简直不值一提。

巴基从他身边走过。“你就继续活在梦里吧，我要去找宇宙魔方了。”

“等一下，”史蒂夫抓住他的靴筒。“我又想起了一些细节，关于你的魔方……”

操！

巴基深呼吸了几下按捺住体内不断叫嚣的杀戮欲，这才慢慢转了过来。“说吧。”老实说他连一个字都不想浪费在这家伙身上，可史蒂维的灵魂还在宇宙魔方手里，他一定要找到她，无论如何。

史蒂夫移动到墙根，喘息着脱掉上衣。“上次你看到宇宙魔方时她还是个小女孩，对吗？”他边说边用囚服擦拭嘴边流下来的涎液和血丝，不时发出一阵吃痛的嘶嘶声。

巴基蹲下来抬起他的下巴。“她还把红骷髅当成了父亲。”他面无表情地说，从裤兜里摸出药膏，挤出一些涂在史蒂夫嘴角。

就当是为了史蒂维，他对自己说，说不定他会需要这具躯壳呢？

“然而在我处理骷髅时她却没有出现。”史蒂夫眯起眼，巴基在照料他，他做过的最美好的梦里都不曾出现过。“足以证明她对他的信任很有限。我在九头蛇内部听到一些流言，最初照顾宇宙魔方的是西尔维格博士，他们的感情很好，魔方很有可能会去找他。”

“西尔维格？他不是你的手下吗？”

“在那之前他为红骷髅工作。”史蒂夫闭了下眼睛。“抵达华盛顿后我命令西尔维格去纽约收集黑暗空间的能量读数，他可能还活着，我知道的只有这些。”

巴基没有立刻站起来。“为什么现在才告诉我？”他怀疑地问。

史蒂夫用力搓了搓额头。“就当我被爱情蒙蔽了双眼吧。”他斜了巴基一眼。“你不相信我也是情理之中，可我还是建议你顺着这条线索查一查。”

巴基的脑袋有点乱，宇宙魔方的追踪已经持续了几个月，史蒂夫的情报无疑将打破现有的僵局，可是为什么？一旦找到魔方他的死期也就到了。

——“我爱你。”

这说明不了什么，他不是史蒂夫，有个声音在急着申辩，别忘了他都对你做了什么。

——“即便有朝一日血清失效，我也一定会保护你。”

没有史蒂夫的“庇护”，他在九头蛇的日子只会更加悲惨，如果红骷髅没有夸大其词，他迟早会被那群恶棍轮暴致死。这也是事实。

“巴基，”像是看穿了他内心的挣扎，史蒂夫居然又不怕死地握住了他的手。“我只想知道，我们在一起时你真的什么感觉都没有吗？”

“我们从未在一起过，一直都是你单方面强暴胁迫我，一直都是。”巴基强调，虽然这话蹦出来时他就已经后悔了。

“我不相信你没有一点感觉，那些反应不可能是假的。”史蒂夫仍在狡辩。

尽管早就有过切身体验，巴基还是被他的无耻震惊了。“你从哪儿学会这套强奸犯的说辞？九头蛇教你的吗？！”

“你那愚蠢的自尊才是问题的所在，”史蒂夫苦笑着摇头，“为什么非要把男人间的情事想得那么污秽？只要能得到满足，对象是男是女，在上面还是下面根本不重要。”

巴基也笑了起来，笑得很是古怪。

“说了那么多屁话，你还不是想操我。”

他一把推开史蒂夫，发疯地撕扯着纤薄的休闲衫。“来啊，来操我啊！”他叫嚷道，一片片布料从他身上脱落。“还是你要我给你口交？为了那该死的情报我还要付出什么代价？”

史蒂夫沉默了，挂在脖子上的星盾轻轻摇晃，仿佛在嘲笑美国队长的无能和失败。

巴基盖住脸，泪水从指缝中倾泻而下。

“我们以前不是这样的，史蒂夫，为什么是我？别再说只是因为那该死的血清。”

上帝呀，他该怎么做？有形的枷锁已被粉碎，无形的绳索却仍将他们牢牢绑在一起。

史蒂夫试探着靠过来。“以前不是这样？”他的话语里满是嘲讽，“你一点都没发觉吗？你的史蒂维也想对你做同样的事，很久以前就开始了。”

“你撒谎！！”巴基绝望地大叫，那个梦又阴魂不散地浮了上来。

“恐怕那是真的，我早就告诉过你，你是我和他之间唯一的共同点。”

“不，不，不，是宇宙魔方弄坏了你的大脑，史蒂维绝不会……”

“你的甜心可不是什么圣洁的天使，亲爱的。”史蒂夫将手指插进巴基凌乱的长发里，像哄小孩一样揉着他的头皮。即使心痛如绞他也必须让巴基清醒过来，让他看清他所憧憬的过去无非是一则精心包装过的谎言。“他没那个胆子下手，却不代表他从未那样想过。我知道是因为我就是他。”

史蒂维，史蒂维，那个孱弱病态的男孩究竟有何过人之处？

巴基只是不停地摇头，史蒂夫的耐心也快到头了，既然巴基听不进去他就换种方式来说服他。

抱着这样的想法，他摸上了巴基的皮带。

巴基抬起头，泪光下的表情带着几分错愕。“你想干什么？”

“证明我是对的。”

也许是还没有从方才的崩溃中恢复过来，也许是那张脸太有欺骗性，巴基竟然没有表现出一点反抗，也给了史蒂夫可乘之机。

宽松的牛仔裤被轻而易举地除下。有生之年竟然还能再次拥抱他，史蒂夫激动得指尖都在发抖。他轻咬着内裤下的突起，时刻留心着耳边的动静，也做好了被再次殴打的心理准备，除非彻底失去意识，他绝不会放过这难得的机会。

巴基绷紧了腹肌，长期无人触碰的身体很快兴奋了起来，内裤也越胀越大，史蒂夫的嘴都快包不住了。他继续沿着粗壮的柱体来回舔舐，直到那根形状完美的老二从近乎透明的布料里探出头来。

头顶传来的呻吟让史蒂夫得意地勾起嘴角。他往阴茎上吐了足够多的口水，抹开之后把湿漉漉的手指插进自己干涩的肛门里。

操，他可没想到会有这么疼。

巴基露出惊惧的眼神。“你是疯了吗？”他紧张地抓起裤子往上提，却被史蒂夫按住了胸口。“别动，马上就好。”他轻轻喘息着，用那只手握住巴基的肉棒上下套弄，让它保持在战斗状态。

翘起老高的鸡巴显然也不允许巴基进一步的动作。史蒂夫还在强行扩张自己的后穴，从他扭曲的表情判断那里头的手指绝对不止一根，这家伙……难不成是想让他操他？

这太可怕了，巴基只想立刻起身离开这里，然而他的命根子还被史蒂夫捏在手里。“我保证这会让你感觉好起来。”史蒂夫拔出手指，从后面扯落下半身的囚服，巴基瞧见了那根曾把他折磨得死去活来的元凶，它并没有完全勃起，却也足以唤醒记忆深处的恐惧。

“不，不要。”他喃喃着往后缩，后背撞上了坚硬的玻璃墙。这是个坏主意，坏透了，在经历过那么多次惨败后，他哪来的自信能从史蒂夫的诡计中全身而退呢？

史蒂夫挪动膝盖调整着姿势，屁股压住巴基的胯骨亲昵地磨蹭，那根硬挺的家伙就在股沟里戳来戳去。“快点插进来，”他催促道，两根手指还远远不够可他没有时间了，巴基苍白得像是随时都可能晕过去。“还是你需要开个总统套房撒上满满一床玫瑰花瓣才他妈的晓得怎么做？”

在性欲的驱动下，巴基的手臂像被施了咒语般环住了他，手指沿着饱满的臀部曲线滑向秘处。看来他还需要一点激励，史蒂夫思忖。“来吧宝贝儿，”他凑到他耳边，“想想我都是怎么干你的。”

无数耻辱的记忆在那一刻变得栩栩如生。巴基粗暴地把他摁在地上，一下子冲了进去。

“啊——操！”史蒂夫发出一声痛呼。尽管被夹得难以动弹，巴基仍然紧紧地咬住齿关，一下接一下顶弄着史蒂夫未曾被开拓的小洞。

他正在侵犯一名战犯，这是严重的渎职甚至犯罪行为，然而他管不了这些，滞留在胸口的屈辱和愤怒如同奔腾的潮水，迫切地寻找着突破口，他被折磨了太久，眼下仅仅是讨还一点零头罢了。

他需要发泄。

史蒂夫断续地抽着气，熬过头几分钟后痛感便不再明显，当然更有可能是屁眼被插得彻底麻木了，就算哪里裂了也不要紧，他安慰自己，超级士兵血清能很快让那里愈合。

他尽力拉开双腿，放松肌肉方便巴基的老二更加顺利地插入、抽出。巴基紧锁着眉头，牙齿咬得格格响，他的下体却格外亢奋，回荡在密室里逐渐清晰的肉体撞击声便是明证。

支配者和被支配者，指挥官和阶下囚，他们之间的地位完全掉转了过来，可史蒂夫不在乎这些，只要巴基能从中找到乐子他不介意扮演什么样的角色——即使做他的婊子也无所谓。

几缕头发跑进眼睛里，巴基不自在地甩了甩头，温热的液体溅到了史蒂夫脖子上。“怎么又哭了，”他用手背擦去那些透亮的泪水，“专心干我，别去想那些乱七八糟的。”

巴基抓住贴在身侧的脚踝，将史蒂夫的身体弯折成一个不舒服的锐角。他像个性爱机器人一样精准有效地前后摇摆着，思绪却回到了大峡谷战役后的例会上，萨姆宣布九头蛇最高领袖被烧得尸骨无存，娜塔莎则急着向他保证，他的老朋友再也无法伤害到他了。

并不……并不只是伤害。

他努力咽下这句话，深知这只会给同伴带来困扰。

疼痛是真实的，快感也是真实的，环在腰间充满保护欲的手臂，印在唇边炽热的吻，耳鬓厮磨间深情而又无望的告白，以及最后将他从死亡中推出的决绝，都是真实的。

不是示威，不是泄欲，也不是陷阱。

送走最后一拨前来吊唁的超级英雄后，他锁上门，切断电源，坐在黑暗里痛快地哭了一场。

“就是这样，宝贝儿，像个真正的男人一样干我（fuck me like a real man）。”

巴基暴躁地喘着气，超级士兵的屁眼几乎完全让他给操开了。他没干过男人，能用于参照的只有女人的阴道，而抽插它的感觉居然该死得还不错。

“嗯……”他忍不住叫出了声，下意识地握住史蒂夫的阴茎为他打起手枪来，对方充满感激的眼神令他想吐。

快点结束吧。他只有这一个想法。

复仇是道冰冷的盛宴（revenge is a dish best served cold）。哪怕史蒂夫体内炙热如同火炭，压在巴基心头的愤懑却丝毫没有融化的迹象，反而像雪球一样越滚越大——它在史蒂夫低吼着射精时到达了顶峰。

“正如我说的，”史蒂夫意兴盎然地舔着上唇，额前的汗珠闪烁发亮，“性爱是件美妙的事，别让无聊的自尊心妨碍我们寻欢作乐。”

巴基厌恶地瞧着手心里粘腻的精液，突然意识到自己有多可悲。眼前的怪物既没有羞耻心也没有荣誉感，说不定还把这毫无情感可言的活塞运动视为做爱。

他迫不及待地想要退出来，却被两条结实的大腿钳住了腰，双脚还在背后打了个交叉。“你还没有高潮，”史蒂夫摸着自己半硬的阴茎，“继续，把你的精华一滴不剩地射进来，我想要被你填满。”

巴基难堪地憋红了脸。“放开我……放开！”他用力掐着史蒂夫的膝弯，竭力想要摆脱他。就在史蒂夫看不到的地方，他的屁眼正在饥渴地收缩着。

任何一点微小的异常都无法逃过超级士兵的眼睛，更不必说类似的反应史蒂夫在过去的交合中见过不下数百次。“怎么了？”他轻拍着巴基的臀部，“是不是里面又痒了？”

迎面砸落的铁拳证实了他的猜想。

那一拳揍得史蒂夫几乎灵魂出窍，夹在肛门里的老二扑地滑了出来，带着少量淡红的血水。

自作自受，巴基想。这回谁都别指望他善心大发。

史蒂夫用左手撑着地面，悻悻吐出一口血痰。“操，”他不小心咬到了舌头，嘴角的伤口也彻底破了。“我只想帮忙来着，你需要我的帮助，不是吗？”

巴基恶狠狠地瞪着他，裸露在空气中的下体虽然斗志昂扬却没有射精的迹象。九个多月暗无天日的监禁，不计其数的奸淫、毒打、辱骂，在复仇者面前被羞辱，在九头蛇面前被强奸，史蒂夫带给他的伤害绝不逊于西风计划。而他靠惊人的毅力挺了过来，并且他还要亲手把星盾交还给史蒂夫，真正的史蒂夫。

既然是史蒂夫把他变成了离开男人的性器就活不下去的婊子，凭什么他就不能利用他好好享受一把？

他将视线转移到史蒂夫腿间，宇宙魔方创造出的这个怪物也许并非全无用处，至少那根老二和之前拿来刺激肛门的物件相比，更加温暖也更加富有生命力。

他抓住史蒂夫的小腿把他拖至近前，冰凉的金属手包住史蒂夫的肉棒，慢慢地，攥紧。

史蒂夫发出一声闷哼，带着明显的惧意。

巴基冷笑着松开手。“你在害怕什么？”他并起两根手指，从前端刮下了一些精液。

原谅我，史蒂夫。

“这些根本不够，你会疼的。”

“闭嘴，把你的手放在我能看到的地方。”

“让我给你舔，或者找点东西润滑……我不想再伤害你。”

“闭嘴！你他妈听不懂英语吗？闭嘴！闭嘴！！！”

你能理解我的，对吗？

……

巴基将皮带塞进扣环，扒拉了几下头发，破烂的上衣被团起来扔在了角落里，飞行器里还有一套便服供他在落地前更换。

“巴基……”

巴基激活振金臂上的控制器，调出监视录像选择删除，一段天衣无缝的替代品已经剪好了，只要稍微修改几处时间记录即可。

“你……要走了？”

他低下头，看着躺在地上的男人。蜷缩成一团的性器，覆盖着精液的肉体，血迹斑斑的股间，还有那张被揍得面目全非的脸……这些都不会再令他感到困扰，太好了。

“我会找人给你诊治。如果你还留有史蒂夫一半的智商，最好别在他面前耍花招。”

“你不怕我把这些都告诉他？”

“随便。”巴基褪下手腕上的皮筋，把头发绑在脑后。“最糟糕的情况无非就是落得和你一样，但我相信复仇者不会蠢到把我和你关在同一间牢房里。”

史蒂夫的嘴唇动了动。那么这个呢？届时你要如何向你的小史蒂维解释这一切呢？

“我真的很爱你，巴克，”他按住腹部艰难地坐起来，“虽然我用错了方法，可另一个家伙是无辜的，给他一个机会吧。”

巴基离开了他的囚室，走出了大厅，他的脚步有些滞重，背也弯得厉害，然而直到合金门重重落下，灯光熄灭，史蒂夫也没有从他那里收到只言片语，或者一个回眸。

他不爱我。

史蒂夫把手指塞进嘴里。咸腥苦涩中夹杂着丝丝铁锈味，终于混在一起了，他们的味道。

然而他却在我面前展露出最脆弱的一面，允许我在他耳边倾诉爱意，允许我深入到他体内，探访任何人都不曾领略过的极乐所在……

这一定意味着什么吧？

一定吧。

 

FIN


End file.
